Ce qu'il a changé en moi
by Dring
Summary: Vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer !" Les Métas,ces créatures mi-humaines, mi animales, nouveaux domestiques à la mode font en effet fureur. Ce que Sasuke et Sakura ignoraient en en achetant un, c'est qu'ils ne pourraient effectivement plus vivre sans.


Sasuke poussa un nouveau soupir exaspéré. Il se stoppa brutalement au milieu de la foule bruyante de la rue et refusa de se remettre en marche.  
" Sasuke-kun, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas l'enfant..."

La jeune femme devant lui, la mine attristée, revint sur ses pas et saisit la main de son compagnon.  
- Allez, viens, tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi ! Insista-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.  
- Sakura, je t'ai dit que je voulais bien que tu achètes une de ces choses mais je refuse de t'accompagner, un point c'est tout, coupa Sasuke d'une voix froide.  
- Mais ce n'est pas une chose, c'est un être vivant qui va vivre avec nous ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser choisir seule...

Les mots " vivre avec nous" firent grimacer le jeune homme. Déjà qu'il avait parfois du mal à supporter Sakura, alors l'idée d'adopter une de ces créatures agitées ne le réjouissait guère. Mais devant la mine suppliante de sa fiancée, il ne put que soupirer gravement et se laisser entraîner.

La jeune femme, radieuse, s'accrocha à son bras en souriant.  
- Tu vas voir, Sasuke-kun, tu vas les adorer. Ils sont tous tellement mignons. Et puis on dit qu'ils savent tout faire... déclama Sakura, euphorique comme une enfant.  
- On avait une bonne à tout faire très compétente... objecta Sasuke, de mauvaise foi.  
- Mais enfin voyons, ce n'est pas une bonne ou un domestique, c'est... C'est...  
- Le dernier gadget à la mode, compléta-t-il caustique.  
- Celui d'Ino est fantastique ! Continua Sakura sans prêter attention à la dernière remarque de son fiancé. Mais je suis sûre que le notre sera mille fois mieux.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de sortir la réplique cinglante qu'il avait préparé, que déjà se profilait la fameuse boutique, dont la vue lui arracha une nouvelle grimace.  
Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre la foule des passants agglutinés devant les vitrines et se propulsèrent à l'intérieur.

Il y faisait extrêmement chaud et le brouhaha qui s'en dégageait, finit d'énerver Sasuke.  
"Sakura, Sasuke ! "

Les regards des deux concernés se tournèrent vers un homme de leur âge, brun et souriant, qui avançait vers eux à grands pas. Il embrassa Sakura bruyamment et serra la main de Sasuke avec vigueur.  
- Alors les Uchiwas, on se décide enfin à venir trouver votre bonheur dans mes magasins ? lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé.  
- Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai eu du mal à le faire venir ici Kiba, expliqua Sakura en soupirant.

Le dit-Kiba rit doucement.  
- Alors ta baraque a l'air de tenir debout... lâcha Sasuke.  
- Comme tu vois, le commerce des Métas est un filon intarissable. Ca n'a jamais aussi bien marché. Allez je suis là pour vous faire voir ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il en se mettant en marche.  
- Non pas vraiment. Je crois que l'on cherche plutôt "le coup de foudre"... répondit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

Sasuke, quand à lui, n'avait pas bougé.  
" Bon écoutez, moi je vais rester là. Je n'aime pas la foule. Sakura tu n'as qu'à faire un tour et dès que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherches, je te rejoins et je te dis ce que j'en pense. Ca te va ?"

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre, elle acquiesça et suivit Kiba dans les allées.  
Sasuke soupira, se trouva un petit coin plus tranquille et s'adossa au mur. Il tira une cigarette et l'alluma discrètement. Personne ne s'en aperçut tant l'agitation était grande. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les cages qui l'entouraient. Ces fameux Métas. Ces créatures à l'apparence humaine, portant sur eux un ou plusieurs attraits de l'animal avec lequel on les avait croisés, comme une queue, des oreilles touffues ou encore des écailles et qui pouvaient se transformer à volonté en la bête dont elles portaient les gênes.

Mais surtout ces pauvres êtres vivants, dotés de conscience et de sentiments, relégués au rang d'animaux de compagnie futuristes pour riches blasés en manque de sensations.

Cela ne devait pas être drôle, tiens...  
Un instant, Sasuke eut pitié pour eux. Puis ce sentiment passa et il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette.

Sakura, de son côté, ne trouvait pas son bonheur dans les rayons. Elle arpentait les allées, remarquant de temps en temps une figure qui aurait pu lui plaire, mais sans plus.

Elle finit la série de cages et avoua à Kiba qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé.  
" Bon alors suis-moi. Je ne suis pas sensé te montrer cette gamme-là de Métas mais vu que je suis le propriétaire de ces magasins, je crois que je peux me le permettre ! dit-il en souriant."

Et il entraîna la jeune femme dans une partie annexe du magasin. La clientèle se faisait plus rare et les simples visiteurs avaient laissé place à des personnes concentrées et silencieuses. Les cages, bien plus grandes étaient éclairées par une étrange lueur orangée.  
" Voilà nos meilleurs Métas. Ils sont normalement réservés à une clientèle déjà connue, mais bon... murmura-t-il"

Sakura passa alors devant ces créatures presque inhumaines de beauté et put les contempler. Ce spectacle était subjuguant. Elle remarqua alors une cage où une petite foule s'était amassée. Elle s'approcha et là, elle le vit.

Un jeune homme d'une taille moyenne, assis sur ses jambes repliées se tenait là, avec l'immobilité d'une statue. Sa peau légèrement ambrée semblait rayonner sous la pâle lumière, et ses cheveux blonds, lumineux comme le soleil entourait un visage aux douces formes.  
Trois marques telles des moustaches rayaient ses joues. Il possédait deux grands oreilles de fourrure rousse et une longue queue orangée se balançait doucement près de lui. Il souleva alors son regard vers Sakura et celle-ci en fut presque retournée. Un océan turquoise. Un firmament lumineux. C'était dur à décrire.

Une flamme joyeuse y brillait et un sourire taquin étirait ses lèvres.  
- Celui-là ! dit alors Sakura. Au mon Dieu, il est magnifique Kiba !  
- Ah je savais que celui-là te plairait ! commenta le jeune homme. Nous venons de le recevoir. Plusieurs grosses offres ont été émises. En effet, un méta-renard c'est extrêmement rare. Mais je vais te le montrer. Viens suis-moi !

Il l'entraîna derrière les cages, par un couloir dérobé. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce, peu meublée et Kiba invita Sakura à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges.  
" Attends là."

Il revint quelques minutes après et derrière lui se trouvait l'incroyable Méta. Le regard d'abord baissé, il releva la tête et fixa intensément la jeune femme qui ne sut que dire.  
- Le voilà. Alors ? demanda Kiba en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
- Il est ... fantastique, articula-t-elle simplement. Si son petit-ami n'avait pas été lui-même une carrure de mode, elle aurait rougi.  
- Vous souhaiteriez m'acheter ?

Sa voix était joueuse et claire, quelque peu réservée cependant.  
- Tu ne dois pas prendre la parole ainsi, le rabroua son vendeur. Cela ne se fait pas.  
- Ce n'est rien, assura Sakura d'une voix douce. Oui, oui, je...j'aimerais bien t'acheter. Cela te poserait un problème ?

Le Méta ne répondit pas tout de suite, prit une moue concentrée. Puis finalement il répondit avec un sourire resplendissant.  
- Non aucun, même si je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Mais à vous je crois que cela ne me poserait pas de problème, vous êtes ravissante, dit-il d'une voix fluette.  
- Je te remercie, balbutia Sakura qui ne put cette fois s'empêcher de rougir.  
- Mais de rien, puisque c'est vrai !"

Il souriait toujours et c'est Kiba qui reprit la parole.  
" Comme tu le vois, il est un peu indiscipliné. Il est jeune cependant et il n'a pas l'habitude. C'est certain qu'il existe des Métas bien plus calmes et obéissants. Celui-là a un peu la désagréable tendance à se révolter contre l'autorité. Il est plutôt énergique et ... joueur. C'est vraiment un compagnon avant d'être un domestique à proprement parler. Même si je pense qu'il pourra t'aider dans deux ou trois domaines. Je te dis ça car c'est vraiment un Méta au caractère inhabituel et je ne voudrais pas que son assurance te dérange. C'est elle qui fait son charme me semble-t-il."

Sakura acquiesça. Elle était sûre que la vivacité de ce Méta saurait sortir Sasuke de sa léthargie de riche blasé. Elle en était persuadée.  
- Et a-t-il un nom ? demanda-t-elle  
- Oui, j'en ai un, répondit le concerné en s'approchant.  
- En effet, mais tu pourras évidemment le changer à ta guise, objecta Kiba.  
- J'aimerais le garder. Si c'était possible, ajouta le renard avec retenue.  
- Et bien quel est-il ?  
- Naruto affirma-t-il d'une voix forte.  
- C'est mignon. Si tu le demandes, on le gardera.

Le nommé Naruto lui offrit un grand sourire.  
- Et quel est le votre, si je puis me permettre ? demanda-t-il avec malice.  
- Sakura, répondit-elle après un silence étonné.  
- Alors Sakura-chan j'accepte que vous m'achetiez. Vous serez sûrement plus sympathique que ces gros riches qui passent leur journée le nez collé contre la vitre de ma cage !

Sakura ne put contenir un petit rire.  
- Alors Sakura, reprit Kiba, tu veux aller chercher Sasuke ?  
- Non, j'ai décidé. S'il m'accepte, je le prends.

Le sourire de Naruto s'étira d'autant plus.  
- Parfait ! s'écria le vendeur. Je savais que cela marcherait ! Naruto, va chercher tes affaires, je m'occupe de tout le reste.  
- Quand les autres vont voir que j'ai une jolie maîtresse, ils vont en faire des têtes !"

Et le renard disparut légèrement de la pièce.  
- Tu as fait un excellent choix, ce renard a ... un aura bénéfique sur les gens. C'est étrange mais c'est vrai. Il apporte la paix, la joie. S'il était arrivé plus tôt, je l'aurais gardé pour moi, mais vu que j'en ai déjà un... Tu penses que Sasuke le voudra ?  
- Je l'espère. Je crois sincèrement qu'il en a besoin...  
- Et pour le prix ? Je dois te dire qu'il n'est pas donné ! Si on compte les accessoires en plus...  
- Il n'y a pas de problème sur ce point-là, ne t'inquiètes pas... J'ai des choses à savoir sinon ?  
- Et bien, avec ce genre de Métas, je te conseille de ne pas le brusquer. Si tu lui parles mal, il va se sentir menacé et se montrer désagréable. Il a énormément besoin d'amour et si tu le traites bien, il te rendra cette affection puissance mille. Pour ce qui est du reste, il s'adaptera parfaitement, on les a élevés dans ce but. Pour les transformations en renard, fixes les règles tout de suite. Ah oui pour ce qui du régime alimentaire, il adore les ramens. C'est d'ailleurs de là que vient son nom. Je crois qu'il pourrait se nourrir que de cela !  
- Je crois que j'ai compris !  
Et sur-ce, ils sortirent ensemble. Sakura signa une liasse de papier, remit un chèque conséquent et choisit avec amour tous les accessoires nécessaires. On lui proposa de transporter tout le matériel dans sa voiture et elle revint vers l'entrée avec deux vendeurs les bras chargés de paquets.  
Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, une nouvelle cigarette dans la bouche. Il dévisagea Sakura et son précieux chargement.  
- T'as trouvé ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.  
- Il est acheté Sasuke-kun, tout est signé ! répondit sa fiancé d'une voix enjouée. On charge ça dans la voiture et on le prend à la maison !  
- Tu l'as choisi sans me demander mon avis ?  
- Je croyais que tu t'en fichais.  
- C'est le cas. Et il est comment ?  
- Merveilleux s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas l'adorer.  
- T'inquiètes Uchiwa, ta fiancée a pris le plus beau du magasin ! Compléta Kiba qui venait d'arriver.  
Sasuke gratifia tout cela d'un "Hgn" retentissant.  
" Bon faites le tour avec la voiture. Vous allez pouvoir le récupérer derrière le magasin !"

Sakura le remercia chaleureusement et les deux Uchiwas retournèrent dans la rue après l'avoir salué.  
Sasuke fut préposé aux sacs après une longue série de soupirs énervés et ils rejoignirent leur voiture garée plus loin. Dix minutes après, ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur fameux Méta. Sasuke au volan, s'en fichait royalement. Jusqu'au moment, où une voix fluette le tira de ses pensées.

" Me voilà, je suis prêt ! Vous devez être Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Naruto près de la portière, souriait. A la lumière du jour, il rayonnait et ses grands yeux bleus n'étaient que plus beaux.  
" C'est lui, Sasuke-kun, dit Sakura d'une vois émue."

Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pu penser que sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait prendrait fin à ce moment-là. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette apparition marquerait le début de quelque chose de radicalement nouveau.

Trois destinées changèrent alors, pour toujours.


End file.
